The Truth Behind Evil
by Dragstream
Summary: There is an entity of pure evil and darkness, and such entity cannot be a person of kindness, yes? Maybe a miracle could possibly happen, maybe someone could warm his cold heart and show the small light in it that non known. It seems possible, it sounds crazy but hear me out as I tell you a story, a story where there lives miracles. More info inside! R&R! :D
1. Biology of Herobrine

**AAAH! NO, NOT ANOTHER! A new story... Well! Why do I do this? Cuz I'm planning something called 'Project Aether' where YOU think which of my stories are the best :D So, let's get started shall we! Oh by the way, Aether Avengers has a cover image! WHICH IS AWESOME AND I'M GOING TO USE IT ON THIS. IT LOOKS AMAZING! PROBS TO THE CREATOR OF IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: The Truth Behind Evil<strong>

**Rated : T**

**Rating Reason: Might contain swears, much violence and more.**

**Summary : There is an entity of pure evil and darkness, and such entity cannot be a person of kindness, yes? Maybe a miracle could possibly happen, maybe someone could warm _his_ cold heart and show the small light in it that non known. It seems possible, it sounds crazy but hear me out as I tell you a story, a story where there lives miracles. Will Herobrine join justice or will he be stubborn and continue his life of dread? **

**Genre : Adventure, Hurt/Comfort**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Prologue: Yet Another Day of Being Feared<strong>_

Not known to many, a secret fortress can be found behind walls in the Nether. A fortress where a particular person rests and spend his spare time on - Herobrine. As it is behind the thick and unbreakable wall of bedrock, no can venture through there. It is made to keep the players out, so the one who lives inside could rest comfortable on his self-made throne. It was like any other normal day, well, at least it seems so. A figure with blank eyes and looks like the legend they call Steve, sat on his throne of cursed nether bricks, crossing his legs as he tapped his fingers on the firm shoulders of the said throne. The glow of his pure white eyes dimmed as he thought an answer to a question that many has on a daily basis, 'What should I do today?'.

The question remained unanswered as Herobrine stood up and walked out to the twisted hallways of his population-one fortress. No windows means no sound could escape so every step the figure made echoed throughout the fortress, the sound continuously finding a way to escape the forbidden place but to no avail, leaving it to weaken itself to nothingness just to be replaced with another echo of steps. It soon stopped, the fortress no filled with eternal silence. The silence was so deep, so much, you could hear a sound that signify a made up decision. The only being in the dark fortress made his way to the exit that only he could get in and out - a portal that leads to anywhere the being desires.

He once again went deep in thought, thinking the best place to start the grief. It was not long before Herobrine once again had an idea, his favorite spot - a cave where only the brave and bold would dare to go in, where they rumor that he haunts every player that steps in. There's always someone who wants to prove of his non-existence but unfortunately for them, they will see why they are wrong. The twisted mind that belongs to what we know as Herobrine had confirmed something about this anyways, the ones who lives with bravery are the most entertaining to watch be crushed by fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue done! I know, it's short but at least I have updated at least something. I think I'll update Aether Avengers next, since I feel like it. Okay, for now, most people voted for the upcoming OC story which was surprising for me but I guess they like OCs ;D Second was more surprising, Aether Avengers. I seriously thought that Minecraft Interview and Dares would get the most votes as it has the most reviews and whatnot. Speaking of which, vote if you haven't voted for the poll in my profile and review, favorite, follow and all those good stuff if you want me to continue this. As for now, I'll leave you guys with your peaceful lives.<strong>

**PEACE! :D**


	2. Read pls loyal readers

**Oh, uh, hey! It's been a long time, hasn't it? For a good reason too, or um, maybe I should say for a bad reason? Well uh, I have some bad news... Please, don't shoot me and throw me explosive pie at my face once I say this...**

**Uh, here goes nothing.**

**...**

**I might be leaving FanFiction ._.**

***get's shot and explosive pies were thrown at my face***

***respawns***

**Okay, okay, I know, I have lots of unfinished work here but I just don't feel the... the satisfaction when I type... it's just... and the time I have... I feel lame :\ You may throw me into the void and crush my organs now. I mean, I think most of you would be like 'Ah, so another random author is leaving FanFiction, okay then. Bye.' Well, at least I know some of you guys care 3 Well... but there's a good news!**

**I MIGHT! I JUST MIGHT BE RETURNING IN 2015! YES, 1/1/2015! Might though. No promises. All I could tell is that updates would be slower IF I return.**

**Guys, do me a favor. If you care, type in #DragstreamReborn in your reviews :) It might increase the percentage of me coming back! Well uh, so ya! Bye... for possibly forever.**

**I'm not even going to type 'PEACE :D' here... well um, I just did. Okay then.**


End file.
